당신은 내 전부에요( You are my everything)
by baekuchandy
Summary: "Awalnya cinta tak terasa... Awalnya cinta tak terdengar.. Awalnya cinta tak terlihat.. Dan ketika cinta mulai menyentuh hati.. Kau menjadi segalanya bagiku.. " CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK. GS.
1. chapter 1 Introduction

**"당신은 내 전부에요"** **( You are my everything)**

 _"Awalnya cinta tak terasa..._ _Awalnya cinta tak terdengar.._ _Awalnya cinta tak terlihat.._ _Dan ketika cinta mulai menyentuh hati.._ _Kau menjadi segalanya bagiku.. "_

( **THIS IS A REMAKE STORY WITH THE SAME TITLE FROM _KIM HYE RI)_**

All Story and Characters are not mine. I just want to remake it. Please understand. No bash No Harsh Comment. I'm new author anyway.

 **GS (DONT LIKE DONT READ)**

 **CAST :**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

 **SUPPORT CAST** :

OH (PARK) SEHUN

XI LUHAN (Chanyeol's First Love)

DO KYUNGSOO

KWANG SOO ( Kyungsoo's Ex)

BYUN BAEKBOOM

XIUMIN

MAMA AND PAPA PARK

MAMA AND PAPA BYUN

Happy reading! Mmuuaahh..

Yuhuuu~ I'm baekkk with a newww storeehh.. dan ini remake yes. Dan mungkin dengan beberapa edit sana sini muehehee.. Semoga sukee. Dan ini GS yaa gaaess... jika tidak tidak suka silahkan EXIT OR CLOSE TAB.

Thank youu *

Ohh.. yaa ff oneshot yaa on the waayy..


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

PROLOGUE!

Orang bilang cintaa itu bisa datang kapan saja dan di mana saja tanpa kita sadari. Jika begitu, apakah yang ia rasakan adalah cinta? Lalu kenapa ia masih terus mengingkarinya. Namun ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang darinya, ia terus mencarinya.. seperti orang linglung yang mencari jarum ditengah tumpukan jerami. Ia takut, ia cemas, ketika mendapati sosok itu tidak ada di sisinya. Dan bahkan ketika sosok itu berada disisi orang lain, hatinya tiba-tiba bergemuruh, ia seolah-olah ingin merebut sosok yang ia cari itu dari orang yang ada disamping orang yang ia cari itu. Tapi tetap saja ia mengingkarinya.

 ** _Kenapa? kenapa dia terus menyembunyikan kehamilannya? kenapa ia tak mengatakan padaku?_**

Kepalanya hampir mau pecah saat memikirkan kesalahannya terhadap sosok itu. Ia tengah menunggu sosok itu berbicara padanya, memintanya untuk tinggal di sisinya, namun sosok itu tidak pernah mengatakannya dan bahkan menyuruhnya pergi kesisi orang lain. Kenapa begitu? Hatinya sakit, sungguh. Ia marah, dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak membuat sosok yang ia cintai itu terluka.

Cinta..

Seperti mengerti tapi tidak mengerti...

Seperti mengalami tapi tidak mengalami..

Hallo fanfict loversss... am baaeekkk...

Ini baru prolognya aja ya gaes.. ada yang minat baca? kalau ada lanjut.. kalau tidak emm.. lanjut aja yaa muehehe..

Ok ketemu nanti baby mmuuaah..


	3. Chapter 3 Satu

**SATU**

"Haahh..." menikmati ice cream strawberry kesukaanku sambil duduk dibawah pohon di taman belakang kampus adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahku lembut. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Ini membuatku sedikit melupakan masalahku dirumah.

 _Drrt... drrt._ Ada pesan dan itu ternyata dari ibu.

 ** _Baekhyun sayang, apa kaubsudah bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu? Jangan lupa temui dia!Ingat dia ada di Fakultas Hukum di Universitas yang sama denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah mencari alasan untuk tidak menemuinya. Dan jangan membuat hal-hal yang konyol lagi, perjodohanmu kali iniBenar-benar sangat berarti bagi keluarga kita. Ibu menunggu laporan hasil pertemuan kalian._**

Aku cemberut membaca pesan dari ibu, aku sudah bosan membahas tentang perjodohan ini. Sudah sepuluh kali aku mengalami kencan buta dengan sepuluh pria yang berbeda. Tapi semuanya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena mereka kubuat babak belur hingga 3 dari mereka pernah dirawat dirumah sakit selama 2 minggu—patah tulang., hidung, kaki dan tangan. Ck. Lagipula siapa yang suruh seenaknya menyentuh bokongku. Dasar para lelaki brengsek!

 ** _네_** **** ** _엠마_** ** _. (Ya, bu)_**

Kubalas pesan ibuku cepat dan jelas. Aku tidak mau panjang lebar lagi membahas tentang perjodohan itu. Buat pusing saja. Tapi ternyata, ibu masih mengiriki pesan dan kali ini disertai foto. Masih belum menyerah juga ternyata.

 ** _(Picture Received)_**

 ** _Ini foto pemuda yang akan kau temui, ingat jangan lupa!_**

Kuketik lagi balasannya dengan kata singkat, 'YA'. Tapi aku tak sempat melihat fotonya terlebih dahulu bahkan sudah kuhapus, karena aku tak tertarik melihat foto pria itu. Setelah itu aku lepaskan baterai ponselku dan kumasukan kedalam tas kemudian melanjutkan -mari memakan ice cream yang tertunda-.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dari kejauhan kulihat Do Kyungsoo, sahabat karibku, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahku. Aku membuang napas karena tahu kedatangannya akan membuat ketenanganku terusik.

 _BRUK!_

Dia membanting tasnya ke bangku dan dengan kasar menjatuhkan pantatnya duduk disampingku. Kulirik dia sekilas, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan matanya sembab. Kenapa dia?

"Brengsek, dasar laki-laki brengsek! Bias-bisanya dia memacari gadis lain di belakangku. Seharusnya tadi kupukul dia dengan kursi restoran dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Dan gadis itu juga seharusnya kujambak rambutnya dan kulempar dia ke kolam!" cerocosnya, "Aku benar-benar sakit hati!" Kyungsoo kemudian terisak sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tisu yang ada di tangannya. Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan semakin asyik menikmati jilatan es krimku.

"Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" terdengar lagi ocehannya dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

"Baekhyunnie! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!" dia memukul tanganku pelan. Aku menoleh dan memicingkan mataku.

"Emm.. jadi kau sedang berbicara padaku?" ujarku polos dan melayangkan pandangan puppy andalanku.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUNNN!" dia semakin memukul-mukul lenganku dan lagi-lagi terisak.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Habis sedaritadi kau berbicara tidak jelas, jadi kukira kau tidak sedang berbicara kepadaku. Apa kau sedang berlatih acting untuk casting film?"

 _Seriously?_

"Aku tidak sedang berakting! Ini sungguhan. Lee Kwang Soo benar-benar brengsek, dia berselingkuh. Tadi aku memergokinya di sebuah restaurant. Aku… aku ingin dia diberi pelajaran."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberinya pelajaran?" tanyaku seraya melempar stik bekas es krim ke tong sampah didepanku.

"Aku… tidak berani," jawabnya serasa tertunduk memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

"Lalu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi dan kali ini aku menghadapnya.

Kyung Soo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku salah tingkah."Emm… ak..aku ingin kau yang memberinya pelajaran mewakiliku. Kau mau kan?"

Aku melotot. "NO!" kataku ketus lalu bangkit dari dudukku bermaksud pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi Kyung Soo menahan tanganku, menatapku dengan tampang yang memelas. Aku menarik napas panjang dan akhirnya mengalah—menyetujui permintaannya.

"Mana dia, kenapa belum terlihat?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Emm..mungkin sebentar lagi."sahutnya santai. Sekarang dia tak menangis lagi dan bahkan telah sibuk dengan ponselnya. _Ck! Dasar bocah satu ini. Untung dia sahabatku, kalau tidak sudah kutendang dia._

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar seseorang!"geramku sambil meremas-remas tanganku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku melakukan ini bukan karena Kyung Soo, aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan, akhir-akhir ini orang-orang disekitarku sering membuatku kesal. Apalagi ayah dan ibu.

"Ish.. kau mengerikan sekal Baekhyun-ah," Kyungsoo berdesis dan bergidik ngeri. Aku malah tertawa renyah, lalu duduk dibangku besi yang berundak-undak di taman depan Fakultas Hukum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo menggncang-ngguncang pahaku."Baekhyun-ah, i-itu Kwangsoo!" Kyungsoo menunjuk kea rah dua pria yang melintas dua meter didepan kami. Aku memicingkan mataku berusaha melihat kedua pria yang berbeda tinggi badan itu.

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja disitu, aku akan memberi dia pelajaran!" perintahku.

"Ne,.. kau berhat-hatilah,"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Aku pun menghampiri dua pria itu, menghalangi jalan mereka. Kedua pria itu menatapku tidak suka, terutama pria yang bertubuh tinggi. Aku menatap kedua pria itu bergantian, aku bingung yang mana Kwangsoo, jujur aku tidak pernah tau wajah Kwangsoo dan bodohnya aku tak tanya dulu pada Kyungsoo. Karena jujur saja selama ini aku tak pernah memperhatikan Kyungsoo jika sudah menceritakan tentang Kwangsoo padaku. Aish.. eotteokae?!

"Heh! Sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat menyingkir, kami mau lewat!"seru pria kelebihan kalsium ini. Sedangkan pria yang lebih pendek hanya diam dan terliat salah tingkah.

"Ak..aku ada urusan denganmu, eh bukan-maksudku dengan dia. Emm..bukan-bukan tapi denganmu…" aku menunjuk mereka bergantian karena bingung, entah siapa yang harus aku hajar.

"Tolong bicara dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti," kata pria tinggi ini lagi.

"A..ak..aku ingin bicara denganmu!" seruku lantang sambil menunjuk pada pria tinggi yang bersurai coklat ini. Entah dia Kwangsoo atau bukan , aku tak peduli, aku sudah terdesak.

Pria bersurai coklat itu memicingkan matanya, lalu berkata dengan penuh penekanan,"Denganku? Soal apa?"

"Ini soal temanku, kau sudah membuatnya menangis, kau sudah mempermainkannya. Kau pikir wanita itu adalah mainan yang bisa kau ganti jika kau sudah bosan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Aku menantangmu berkelahi!"cerocosku.

Pria ini menyeringai."Hey! apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun dan aku juga tak mengenalmu apalagi temanmu. Dan satu lagi, kau benar ingin menantangku berkelahi? Apa kau tidak salah, hahh?!"

"APA? Jadi kau meremehkanku, kau pikir aku gadis kecil yang lemah,begitu?"

"Ya,kau tak sadar perbedaan kekuatan kita itu sangat jauh. Tinggimu saja hanya sebatas ulu hatiku, kusentil saja kau sudah tersangkut di pohon."

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau! Kau belum tahu siapa aku, hah?!" bentakku. Baru kali ini ada yang mengejek tentang tinggiku, dan ini benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Aku paling tidak suka disinggung soal tinggi. Tapi memang kuakui dia terlihat tangguh dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kekar, mirip 'Loey'-artis idolaku. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau takut, bagiku pria seperti dia hanya seujung kuku.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang laki-laki itu.

"Baik, bersiaplah menangis darah dari hadapanku,"kataku menyungging senyum sadis. Baru aku mau melayangkan tinjuku, laki-laki pendek disebelahnya menarik tangan laki-laki tinggi itu dan mundur agak menjauh dariku. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah, kita pergi saja yuk! Kau jangan cari masalah dengannya, dia itu… gadis mengerikan," bisik laki-laki berpostur lebih pendek itu.

"Heh, apa kau takut? Sepertinya dia hanya gadis kecil yang sok pemberani, sudah sebaiknya kau sembunyi saja dibalik semak-semak itu!"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku kebetulan sedang ingin bermain," ucap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan kembali mendekat padaku."Baiklah,silahkan kau dulu yang menyerang, _ladies first!"_

"Gggrr…kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" geramku sambil melayangkan tinju mengarah wajah pria itu. Tapi tepat pada saat itu Kyungsoo berlari kearahku sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Baekhyun-ah,hentikan!" Aku menoleh padanya dan itu membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Pria itu tiba-tiba meraih tanganku dan menarik tubuhku …

 _CUP!_

Dengan seenak jidatnya dia menngecup bibirku.

Aku tertegun, shock, terkejut,membatu-argh,entah apa namanya yang jelas aku tidak bergerak sama sekali. _I..ini…ANDWAEE!_ kudorong laki-laki itu hingga ia jatuh ke tanah. Dia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Dasar brengsek!" makiku.

"Hahaha… ternyata gadis sadis sepertimu saja kalau diberi kecupan pasti luluh, lihat wajahmu memerah tuh, haha…" Laki-laki sialan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sial.

"Brengsek, kau curang… aku akan membalasmu!" belum sampai aku menyerangnya, sibatu yang entah dari mana asalnya membuatku tersandung dan jatuh diatas tanah yang berair akibat hujan semalam. Alhasil, wajah dan bajuku kotor. Pria itu kembali terbahak-bahak dan kupastikan sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Ba-baek sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi saja dan bersihkan dirimu." Kyungsoo membantuku bangun dan menarikku menjauh kemudian berbisik."Dia bukan Kwangsoo.. kau salah orang."

"MWO!" aku melotot. "Ja-jadi dia bukan Kwangsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sudahlah kita pergi saja. Daripada kau tambah ditertawakan olehnya."

"Tapi aku harus membalasnya Kyung…"

"Sudahlah nanti saja!" Kyungsoo menarik tanganku paksa.

"Woy, kau mau kemana gadis aneh! Bukankah kau mau mengajakku berkelahi? Masa baru satu kecupan saja kau sudah kalah, haha.." teriak lelaki brengsek itu.

"Dasar brengsek! Awas kau! Aku akan memberi perhitungan denganmu!" dan aku pun berlalu karena Kyungsoo terus saja menarikku untuk menjauh.

 **TBC**

AN:

Yuhuuu~ chapter pertama dataaang…. Akhirnyaaa setelah sekian lama jadi jugaaa… serius laptop lagi ngga bersahabat! Beberapa keyboardnya error grrrrrr…*maklum laptop tua… sigh—

Okay please give your review juseyoo~ biar tambah semangat nulisnya dengan keadaan laptop yang mengenaskan…


End file.
